My Hero
by Y2J's Princess
Summary: After Chris saves her from the attack by Steven and Victoria, Trish wants an explanation


Authors Note: I don't own any of the characters you recognize in this story.  
  
I must admit, I was pretty distracted after my tag match with La Resistance and Christian. I had a lot on my mind and I wasn't really paying attention to what was going on in the monitor in front of me. The only thing I knew for sure was that they were currently having the women's tag team match.  
  
However, my thoughts were immediately interrupted as I heard a cry of pain... from Trish. How did I know it was Trish? Well, this may seem silly, but I could recognize her voice anywhere.  
  
Such a sweet voice. But tonight, her voice was filled with pain, thanks to Steven and Victoria. The sad thing is, Trish seemed like she could care less. She wasn't putting up a fight or anything, which worried me immensely.  
  
I'm not sure if it was a mistake or not, but I made my way down to the ring as quickly as I could so I could save her. I disposed of Steven rather quickly and it didn't take much to get rid of Victoria. As I looked over at Trish, I could feel my heart breaking.  
  
I walked over to her cautiously, not wanting to frighten her. After all, I did toss Victoria through the ropes. I can't even begin to imagine what's going through her mind at the moment. I lean down and help her up, trying to keep her steady since she seems to be a little wobbly.  
  
I cup her face in my hands, trying my best to ignore the urge to kiss her right in the middle of the ring. Instead, I give her a small smile and say, "It's alright now, Trish. I won't let them hurt you."  
  
"I'm fine," she mumbles quietly, which doesn't really surprise me. She isn't the kind of woman who would let on that she is injured or anything.  
  
I immediately want to kick myself as I walk away from her and lick my lips. God, I shouldn't have done that. Especially since she is looking at me like she'd like to hurt me.  
  
I turn around and give her one last smile and make my way up the ramp.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Once I got backstage I was practically attacked by Randy and Shawn.  
  
"Dude, what was that out there?" Randy asked curiously.  
  
"Is there something going on here that you obviously aren't telling me?" Shawn asked, slightly angry.  
  
"Guys, guys, chill out!" I say, holding my hands up in defense. "To answer your question Randy, quite simply.. I went out there and helped Trish because she was put in an un-fair situation. To answer your question, Shawn, there isn't anything going on between me and Trish. She could probably care less about me. I mean, did you see that look she was giving me? She didn't look too pleased with me."  
  
"Um.. do you think maybe she was looking at you like that because you were licking your lips like some kind of hungry animal?"  
  
Shawn starts to laugh at the comment Randy made. "Yeah, Chris, that's pretty much what you looked like."  
  
My mouth drops open in shock and I glare at the two men standing in front of me. "Gee thanks guys, you're ever so helpful," I say, huffing slightly as I walk away.  
  
I roam aimlessly through the hallways of the arena until I somehow end up in catering. Since I'm in the area, and my throat is kind of dry, I decide to grab a bottle of water. Several wrestlers sitting down at various tables start to give me strange looks, so in order to avoid a confrontation, I get up and leave the area.  
  
After a few minutes of walking, Steve comes up to me, much to my disappointment. I'm really not in the mood to deal with him right now. The assclown had the nerve to assume things about Trish and I, pretty much repeating what Shawn had asked me earlier. Instead of giving Steve the answer he wants, I say a few choice words and leave.  
  
Once I reach my locker room, I decide to take a shower. I'm really sweaty and don't really look too good at the moment.  
  
I get out of the shower a while later feeling much better. When I'm in my street clothes, I go to grab my bag so I can leave the arena, but that plan is put on hold as I hear a quiet, timid knocking on my door.  
  
Randy and Shawn never knock, so it can't be either of them. I raise my eyebrow slightly, wondering who could be at the door.  
  
"Come in, it's unlocked," I say, waiting anxiously to see who is on the other side.  
  
The door opens slowly and Trish walks into the room hesitantly, looking a little uncomfortable. I smile slightly when I see that she is still in her ring attire. It definitely looks good on her. I put my bag down on the bench, tilting my head to the side slightly. "Did you need something?"  
  
I cringe inwardly as those words leave my mouth. I have a really bad way of wording things. Trish confirms those thoughts as I look at her and see a slightly hurt look on her face.  
  
I walk up to her and I can't help the sigh that escapes as she backs away from me.  
  
"Trish," I say, quietly, "I'm really sorry. That didn't come out right at all. It's just, I'm really surprised to see you here."  
  
"It's alright," she replies. "I'm actually surprised at myself for showing up here. I think I should just go. I'll.. see you around, I guess." She starts to walk away, but before she can get to the door, I grab her arm gently, turning her around so she is facing me.  
  
"Trish, I know you came here for a reason. If you need to talk to me about something, go ahead. I'll listen."  
  
After a few moments of silence, she looks up at me. "I.. was kind of wondering why you helped me out there. I mean.. I thought you hated me. When you came out there, I-I thought you were there to help Steven and Victoria." My heart starts to break for the second time tonight as her chocolate brown eyes fill with tears.  
  
I hold out my arms and she immediately curls up in my embrace, sobbing into my shirt. I rub her back soothingly, trying to comfort her.  
  
"I know I haven't been very nice to you in the past, and I'm really sorry about that. If I could take back all of the rude and nasty things I've said about you, I would do it in a heartbeat. As for what happened out there.. I helped you because I wanted to. I felt the need to protect you. I'm just sorry I didn't get out there sooner. It felt like my heart dropped down to my stomach when I heard you cry out in pain. And.. I don't want to scare you or anything, but.. I like you Trish, as more than just a friend."  
  
Her sobs are starting to fade away so I let go of her slowly. She keeps her arms around me for a while longer then pulls away as well, looking up at me. I smile down at her and wipe away the remaining tears from her eyes.  
  
"I like you too, Chris."  
  
For the first time that night, she smiled, and for me, that was enough to brighten my day.  
  
**The End** 


End file.
